


¿Enserio eres una sombra?

by Krissa_Nova13



Series: DarkLight [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissa_Nova13/pseuds/Krissa_Nova13
Summary: Las sombras no son lo que parecen, tal vez te habrán dicho que no están vivas. Ellos mintieron.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena/Magica de Spell, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Louie Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Series: DarkLight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176305
Kudos: 1





	¿Enserio eres una sombra?

Otra celebración más, cada año es lo mismo, por favor, acaba de pasar Halloween, ¿Cual es el punto de comenzar las compras de Navidad? Se preguntaba una pequeña patita ¿Tal vez día de gracias? No, es seguro que para esa fecha no se decora... Bueno, no es como que haya pasado un Día de Gracias.

El centro comercial estaba repleto de personas, todas murmurando, la música en las bocinas se mezclaba con los gritos de los niños. 

— Atención, se informa que se cerrara en unos minutos, favor dirigirse a caja con sus compras.

Sonó una voz distorsionada. 

— Mamá, ¿Podemos llevar esto? — preguntó un patito vestido de azul.

Lena, una patita que estaba cerca de ahí oyendo.

— No lo se, Turbo — dijo su madre — Jet, ¿Como vamos con el presupuesto?

— Llevamos la mitad — Espera estaba viendo doblé 

— ¿Donde esta, Louie? — pregunto el azul.

Son tres, tres niños, y acaban de perder uno, que dramático.

No hacia falta decir que la mamá de los niños se preocupó. Eso era obvió.

Agarro a los otros dos y se fueron. 

— Me pregunto si lo encontraran

— ¿Encontraran que?

Jadeo al darse cuenta que había un chico verde junto a ella. Se parecía a los niños de hace rato, ¿no se dió cuenta que lo buscaban?

— Un niño — respondió Lena

— Probablemente no — dijo Greenie — Con toda las personas aquí... 

No, no se dió cuenta.

— Oye, ¿no has visto una mujer con otros dos niños? Uno azúl y otro rojo, casi iguales a mí.

— Son los que perdieron un niño, Greenie — dijo socarronamente.

— ¿Me ayudarías a encontrarlos?

— No quiero ser una niña pérdida, gracias.

— Te pagaremos, ¿Esta bien? Mi tío es el pato más rico del mundo, y estará muy agradecido que le entregues a su sobrino

¿El pato más rico del mundo?

Su sombra comenzó a distorsionarse tomando la forma de una pata.

— Quedate, y regreso en un minuto.

— ¡Oh! Mira que casualidad, estar aquí funciono después de todo — dijo la sombra a Lena.

— ¿ Segura que son ellos, tía Magica?

— Dulce, ingenua y tontita Lena, no pueden haber dos patos más ricos del mundo — dijo Mágica — seria ridículo. Ahora se buena y ve con ellos —. Y volvió a tomar la forma de su sombra.


End file.
